


100 Things # 56 (LA Noire)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [56]
Category: LA Noire
Genre: F/M, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things # 56 (LA Noire)

The day after Cole's funeral Elsa went through the few meager belongings that he had left at her place. All the clothes except a single white undershirt and a battered fedora were given away. The band members at the club were happy to get them and they would get good use. His medals went to Jack Kelso with strict instructions that they were to go to Cole's girls when they were older and no longer living with their mother. The fedora stayed on the peg where Cole had left it, hanging in its spot as if he might come back at any minute to claim it. The day that Jack moved in she took it down and put it on the shelf in the closet along with the undershirt she had been sleeping with. She had moved on because life forced you to do that, but there would always be a place in her heart and her wardrobe that belonged to Cole.


End file.
